MarySue Hunters: HXH Division
by yonet-chan
Summary: Wherein Miriam realizes the meaning of life and falls into a plothole. HIATUS
1. Miriam X Beginnings X Meaning of Life

**Ayan~ Thanks for reading this fic! My normal beta, Sara Darkotter, isn't going to beta this one because I'm doing this my (sadistic to characters I like) style. These chappies will be really short and have next to no description unless I feel like it, which I won't. In short, this is not a serious fan fic. I apologize in advance for my lousy writing.**

**There is no point in doing a disclaimer since if I owned this manga, I wouldn't be writing fan fics for it.**

* * *

My name is Miriam.

I live in a normal world, and I do normal things.

I have a normal family, and my appearance is normal.

My friends are normal, my city is normal, even my school is normal.

Everything about my life is normal.

Except one thing.

I have a secret.

I know something that no one else in my normal world knows.

I know how to daydream.

* * *

**Hunter X Hunter World**

"Gon! Wait up!" I yelled.

"Eh? You're still back there? You're so slow, Hana-chan."

"Sh-shut up Killua!" I blushed.

Killua stuck out his tongue. "Make me!" he shouted.

* * *

Wrong.

I'm still lying in my normal world. On my normal bed.

Why is everything so bleeping normal?

In my daydreams, I was always the brave young girl Hana.

She had long flowing blond hair, and she had the spirit of adventure.

Incidentally, she always happened to fall in love with my favorite character.

How lucky.

That would never happen to me.

I don't even know what love is.

* * *

**Bleach World**

"You're in the Tenth Company."

I had just graduated from Shinigami Academy!

"I'm your captain."

"Hi. I'm Hana." My face turned scarlet red.

"Welcome to the Tenth Company."

* * *

Wrong again.

This time I'm on a school bus.

It just occured to me that my life is misrable.

Maybe I should commit suicide.

Nah.

That would hurt.

A lot.

Ouch.

* * *

_"Chizu-sama! A puny human just discovered the meaning of life!"_

_"Again? Just open a plothole and let's get this over with."_

_"Yes!"_

* * *

I sighed.

And fell.

* * *

**Ayan~ So how did you like it? Good? Please R&R! And until someone reviews I'm not going to write another chappie! Heh heh heh...**


	2. 10 Dimensions X Chizu X Ramen

**Ayan~ Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Waah- huh? Where am I?"

Crap.

Typical entrance, Mary-Sue style.

"_You are in the 10th dimension HQ."_

_"Is it ok to tell her that, Chizu-sama?"_

_"Why not? She'll be less confused and she won't ask annoying questions."_

"Woah, wait a second. Who the heck are you guys? And where are you for that matter?"

"_Lights, camera..."_

_"Action!"_

The area around her lit up.

"Oh great. Two delusional psycos."

Standing in front of her were a woman and her daughter(?) They wore typical casual clothes, and the girl held a clipboard. For some unknown reason, they spoke in italics.

_"Nooo! You've got it wrong! We are the staff of the 10th dimension HQ!"_

"...So I'm right?"

_"Arrg! 3rd dimensional beings are so annoying! Ra-chan, you take over."_

_"Yes, captain! We are 10th dimensional beings, and you are a 3rd dimensional being. You understand at least that, right?"_

"...Sure, I'll humor you."

_"You'll do more than humor us..."_

_"Calm down! Anyway, you have discovered the meaning of life!"_

Streamers fell from the ceiling and virtual fireworks exploded on a screen behind them.

_"...Ra-chan, when did you have time to set this up?"_

_"Yesterday."_

_"..."_

_"Back to 3D-san. The meaning of life is supposed to be discovered at the end of the Mayan calendar, so we can't have them learning it now."_

"So the meaning of life is that humans have a pathetic, puny, and miserable existence?"

_"Correct. This is Chizu-sama, the person in charge of the Alternate Universe Relocation Division, or AUReD for short. Known by other divisions as It Takes An Idiot, ITAI, AUReD is in charge of plopping beings into AUs."_

_"Did you have to add the ITAI part? We have a bad rep already, without telling her that everyone thinks our work is extremely easy."_

_"Chizu-sama, does it matter? __It's your fault we have that rep... _ I'm Ramen, Chizu-sama's personal assistant, and the person who pretty much runs AUReD while Chizu-sama is reading manga."

Miriam stared.

"...So, you're saying that you're aliens that kidnap people? And your name is Ramen?"

_"Mmm, I guess you could say that. My parents were socially deranged, and they didn't know Ramen wasn't a name."_

"...I see."

_"...She doesn't believe us."_

_"Of course not, Chizu-sama! No one ever does! She will soon, though..."_

"Huh? What do you mean? Wait-"

Miriam fell again.

* * *

**Ayan~ How was it? Please R&R! Next chappie WILL BE HXH WORLD!**

**Itai means ouch in Japanese, weird pun, I know, but AUReD is destested by the other divisions, which you _won't_ meet soon, because of Chizu's laziness.**

**No, Miriam isn't based on me, Ramen is.**


	3. Hunters X Exam X New World

**Ayan~ Thanks to Rainbowlalaland and Cookie Krisp for reviewing and thanks to you for reading!**

**Hopefully, the plot can start now.**

**Toeto is my favorite song. Look it up on YouTube.**

* * *

THUMP!

"Ooooooow..."

Miriam looked around her slowly.

"What the-"

"Ouch!"

A small package fell on her head. Miriam examined it. On the top there was a note.

_3D-san_

_Your partner is waiting at the Exam Center. You will know it is her because she is wearing bright orange._

_It was her choice, not mine, to wear the orange, but you don't need to know that. Your mission will be revealed to you when you meet her._

_I hope you succeed._

_Ramen_

"Oh crap, now I have a partner? and a mission? What is that alien thinking?" Miriam fumed.

"Oh well, I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well go."

Miriam began to walk towards the center of the weird city she had landed in. She observed that she couldn't read anything, it was all in hieroglyphics.

"Should've taken Ancient Egyptian instead of Chinese, eh?" she muttered to herself.

"Wonder what the exam center is?" she mused.

Miriam began to hum Toeto. The city grew more dense and packed as she walked on.

"Excuse me, where is the Exam Center?" she asked a random passerby.

"Huh? You mean the Hunter Exam? Aren't you supposed o find that yourself?"

Sudden realization dawned on Miriam.

"OMG! You mean Ramen meant that Exam Center?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Thanks! Bye!"

Miriam ran off towards the tallest building she could see. If memory served her right, the Center was the tiny restaurant next to it, right?

Her pace slowed down, and she reached the building. She turned into the small place next door and walked off to the counter.

"I want a steak combo, please!"

"Oh? What kind?"

"Er- um... Grilled over a small fire? No wait- roasted over a tiny heat? Eh, I mean..."

"...You mean grilled softly over a low flame?"

"Yeah! That's right! Thanks! I forgot..."

"Eh, it's ok. Please come over here."

"Thanks!"

Miriam bowed and then sauntered over to the room pointed out, humming Toeto again.

She entered the elevator and plopped herself down on the chair to think.

"Ok... List of known facts.

1. I'm not on Earth.

2. I'm in the HXH world.

3. I got here by being abducted by AUReD/ITAI.

4. I have to meet someone wearing bright orange.

5. ...Nothing else is known at this moment, please wait a minute and reload this page.

Ok. Deep breaths. I wonder if I'll might the boys soon?"

DING!

* * *

**Ayan~ Please R&R! This time I will only update if reviewed three times! That means someone new will have to review, cause only Cookie Krisp and Rainbowlalaland have reviewed so far...**

**Go readers! You can do it! Just click on that measly little button right there, come on, you can do it...**


	4. Names X Exam Start X Examiners

**Ayan~ Thanks to KiGaMi (#3) and Cookie Krisp for reviewing and thanks to you for reading!**

**I really need a beta for this story 'cause my normal beta is waaaaaaay too busy;( Does anyone want to beta this or have suggestions?**

* * *

"...Wow..."

The room was huge. That was an understatement. It was enormous!

It looked sort of like a storage house. Storage of applicants? Oh well, Miriam scanned the room for Gon & co.

They weren't there.

What? A small man handed her a card, she was number 362, and she mindlessly fingered it.

Wait a sec- 362? But- but- but- Gon & co were 204 and things, right? And the exam started when they came in! What was going on? Miriam's head began to swirl.

Where were Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika?

She scaned the room for the boys, but to no avail.

Suddenly, two boys her age walked to the front of the room.

Miriam was confused. What were Gon and Killua doing up there? Just then, Gon dropped the huge bag he was holding, accidentally it seemed.

"Oh no! What am I going to do?" Gon exclaimed worriedly.

Out of the huge bag spilled thousands of marbles, clattering onto the floor. Gon's eyes began too widen into what Miriam assumed were the puppy eyes famous on FanFiction. Gon squatted and began to pick them up.

A few examinees (obviously coerced by puppy eyes) helped out. Miriam was one of them 'cause she knew Gon well enough to know he wasn't pulling a trick, although she didn't know what was going on.

"All of you who are helping Gon, you just passed the first exam." This time it was Killua who spoke.

General out cries of "What?" or "You've gotta be kidding me!" could be heard.

"You guys, go over there." Killua gestured for Miriam's group (which included a girl with orange clothes) to move to a spot of floor tiles that were a different color than the rest.

"The rest of you," Killua swept his hand over the crowd, "still have a chance if you listen to me. I'm Killua and this is Gon," Here he jerked his thumb towards Gon, "And we're the first examiners. Don't underestimate us 'cause we're younger than you lot."

By this time, Gon had finished picking up the marbles, and was stuffing them back into the bag.

"Ok, everyone calm? Here's what you're gonna do. Gon- the marbles."

"Got'um, Killua!"

"If a marble touches you, it'll explode. Survive for an hour! Go!"

Gon threw the bag out into the crowd, which were running all over the place, some screaming.

Meanwhile, Miriam and the others who had helped Gon were muttering to themselves, confused.

"Hey, why didn't the balls explode when we touched them?"

'I dunno."

"Then don't talk!"

"Guys? Why are these examiners younger than us?"

"I dunno."

"I said, shut up already!"

Miriam was confused about something else. Why were Gon and Killua the first examiners? Wasn't the first that guy with no mouth?

While everyone was conversing about things, Gon walked over from where Killua was laughing at idiots, and addressed the group.

"Thanks for helping me guys! Let's see... 1, 2... there are 13 of you! Can you guys introduce yourselves?"

"Sure! I'm Natsu!" the cheerful girl with a bright orange shirt on burst out. She winked at Miriam.

"Ah- I-I'm Hana..." another girl stammered. Miriam glared at her. Was this a joke? She looked like daydream-Hana!

"Ah!" She stepped away from Miriam.

Wait a sec- this was a sort of warped world, but it was all Japanese names, right? Crap! Miriam was totally not Japanese! What about Miri or Mirian? Heck no! Arrg...

"What should my name be..." she muttered.

"Eh? What was that?" Gon asked.

"Er- nothing?"

"Ok! What's your name?"

"Ummm..." Let's see... How about a name that fits my appearance? Chairo(brown)? ...That's stupid. Uh, Aki? Too common.

"I-I'll tell you last!"

"Ok! How about you?" Gon turned to someone else.

* * *

**Ayan~ What should Miriam's Japanese name be? Please R&R! And to all of you who don't review but still read, I'll have Ilu-chan kill you! [innocent smile]**

**Ilumi: ...I should kill you for that nickname. [sigh]**

**yonet-chan: Ayan~ See you guys later!**


	5. Introductions X Natsu X Future

**Ayan~ Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed or read this fanfic! Does anyone know a good beta? Sorry for the long wait and the AN. I hope you enjoy this. This is my first attempt at first person. Please bear with me.**

* * *

I looked at my fellow examinees. Besides Orangey and Hana, there were ten others. It looked like Hana, Orangey, and me weren't the only kids, because there was a boy my age staring at me suspiciously. There was also two standard muscle-men, an old guy, a girl about Kurapica's age who somehow resembled my little brother (although I wasn't sure how) a man in safari clothes, another guy who looked really thin and gaunt, and a woman with too much make-up.

"I'm Valera," the make-up woman stated. She was the one who had kept telling people to shut up earlier. Valera... hmmm... Not Japanese sounding at all! Also, Leorio, Killua, Illumi, even some of the spiders, they don't sound Japanese either! Sweet! Do I still need an alias?

"Hello? Are you ok? Weren't you going to tell us your name," Gon asked. Wait, was he talking to me?

"Um-"

"Sorry, This is Fuyu. She's sort of confused right now," Orangey (wait, she said her name was Natsu) cut in. That's right, I was very confused! What was going on? Wait, how did Orangey, no, Natsu, know that?

"Oh. Ok. If you're sure. Anyway, good job on passing the first exam!" Gon struck a pose. Nobody said a word. "Nobody liked it?" Gon slumped. Hana placed her hand on his back.

"It was very cool, Gon-san! Everyone was in awe of it! Isn't that right everyone?" Hana comforted Gon. He brightened up when everybody nodded. Although I didn't see what was so cool about that pose... Suddenly, the door at the back slammed open.

"KILLUA! GON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU!" Leorio stormed in, looking very mad at Gon and Killua. He stomped up to Killua and hit him on the top of his head.

"Oi! Leorio! What was that for?" Killua complained. "Why didn't you hit Gon too?"

"YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT IT ALL UP AND GOT GON TO HELP YOU!"

"Calm down, doctor. We just wanted to have some fun."

"DON'T PULL THAT DOCTOR CRAP ON ME! GO HAVE FUN SOMEWHERE ELSE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I TELL ON YOU, HUH?"

"Hey, you wouldn't do that," Killua smirked. "You're fine, right? So what's the matter?"

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT THE MATTER IS! YOU DON'T DRUG YOUR FRIEND, PIPSQUEAK!" What were they talking about? Why wasn't Leorio taking the exam either?

"Pipsqueak? You're taking it too far, old man!"

"KILLUA! GON! YOU GUYS STOP PLAYING EXAMINER RIGHT NOW AND GO PLAY WITH KURAPIKA OR SOMETHING!" Leorio grabbed both of the boy's arms and dragged them out the door.

"Psst! 3D-san! Over here!" 3D-san? Alien? No, it was Ora- Natsu. "You're confused, right? Lemme give you the situation. Are you a manga or anime person?" Eh?

"Both," I answered hesitatingly.

"Perfect. This is an AU. It takes place after the Chimeras are defeated." Wait, what?

"That wasn't published yet!"

"So what? No one cares. Anyway, from now on, you and I are partners!" What did she mean? I stared at her. "Ramen-chan sent you a note, right?"

"Oh yeah..."

"So you should be able to figure it out yourself. You see-" Killua walked back out of the door. Everypne stared at him. A few glared. The people running from marble-bombs had paused, although they quickly started up again, and Killua simply grinned sneakily.

"The examiner had no objections. Please continue," he said.

"Ne, Killua..." Gon began.

"Yeah?"

"Is Leorio going to be ok?"

"He knows nen, doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure that he knows more than Ten..."

"He'll be fine. Have trust in your friends." Killua smiled at Gon. Gon sighed. My head was swirling. After Chimera? How was Gon back to normal? Why was the location the same? "Natsu" was looking at me with a worried expression. She was probably an alien also. Her name probably wasn't "Natsu," anyway. What was going on?

* * *

**Ayan~ Sorry for the short chappie. Please R&R. If you don't review, Illu-chan will come after you with a sledgehammer.**

**Illumi: Don't involve me in your petty revenges. And stop calling me that. Really, you are so immature.**

**Ayan~ I know. Please review!**


	6. Death X MarySue X FF

**Ayan~ Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed or read this fanfic! Also Mona Kleine who reviewed the last chappie! Does anyone know a good beta? Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

I felt probably the most confused in my life. I stared at Natsu-san, Killua and Gon. Gon and Natsu smiled at me. Killua ignored me. This felt like a really badly written fanfic. Natsu had told me this was an AU. What's that supposed to mean?

"This is like a demo. I'll show you how to do it and explain later," Natsu spoke unhelpfully. She suddenly drew out an over-sized sword and pointed it at Hana. "You shall die now," she stated happily. In one fell swoop, Hana's head was severed from her body. Instead of lots of screaming, like I expected, the world sort of froze in place and Gon walked up and thanked her (she simply smiled at him) while Killua sighed in relief. Then, the world went all fuzzy and blurry, with purple swirls everywhere on a yellow background. Natsu struck a pose like a pokemon ranger. "Mission complete!" Everything went black.

I woke up in a small white hospital-type bed with Ramen leaning over me.

_"How was your nap?"_ she asked.

"Nap?" She nodded and smiled.

_"You were out for a while because you exited the plot hole headfirst."_ I winced. My head _did _hurt pretty badly...

"Wait, plot hole?" This was getting more confusing by the moment.

_"It's our chosen method of transportation."_ She chuckled a little. Geez, did I look weird or something? How did they make plot holes anyway?

"Look, Ramen, or what ever your name is, what the heck is going one here?" She eyed me, as if wondering how much to tell me.

_"Well you see, we of AUReD are also in charge of, ah, deleting the outsiders, what you call MarySues. They corrode the universe they're on, tear it too bits, so we take care of them. Natsu-san is a 3D being who has the same circumstances as you. She is also part of AUReD, which you are too now, and is a MarySue Hunter for us. Anything else?"_

"So you guys kill MarySues for a living?"

_"Yes. We do. It's quite satisfying actually. A good way to vent your anger."_ Was she crazy?

"Ok then... Where is O-Natsu-san?"

_"She is waiting for you. You two are going to be partners until you get down the basics. Are you ready to go?"_ I nodded slowly. This was a lot to take in. _"Good. Natsu-san is in there."_ She pointed to a door I hadn't noticed yet. It looked normal enough... I walked in. The room was obviously Natsu's because everything was orange. There was a bed, a closet, a dresser and a desk, a seemingly normal bedroom. Was I going to get my own room too? Natsu herself was sitting at the desk (also orange) in front of an orange Mac (do they come in that color?). She gestured to a neon orange chair next to her and I sat down cautiously.

"You are Miriam-san, yes?" I stared at her. She was a hunter? I wondered if she could kill non-MarySues as unemotionally as she did Hana. The thought scared me, so instead I focused on her. I hadn't reallt gotten a good look at her before, but she was pretty. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, both orange just like everything about her, and her orange hair resembled Ponzu in style, but without the hat. Her eyes and skin were the only thing not orange about her. Her skin was tanned a light brown as if she had spent her whole life before on a beach sun-bathing. Her hazel eyes felt like they could see the insides of my soul. She was staring at me, awaiting my response.

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, this must be quite weird to you. I know it was strange to me on my first time. You'll get used to this, don't worry. The way this works is that we are going to search -"

"You have internet here? Oh, sorry, Continue." This was amazing! I wonder if I could write my own fanfics from here... I could read manga online as well.

"It's ok. Ramen taps it off some random person in our universe. We're going to find a very bad fanfic. One with a MarySue in it. Then, we're gonna place our hands on to the screen and dive into the story."

"Cool!"

"Yup! We are going to go along with the story until we reach the part where it can't be saved. Then we're going to fix it. We can kill the MarySue, or help her become less of one. It depends on the story." I probably has a weird expression on my face, but this was too cool! I mean, I would get to meet all my favorite characters! Maybe I could develop nen! That would be so awesome!

"Ok. We're gonna do this once with both of us. Are you ready?"

"Of course! This is going to be so fun!"

"Good! Let's go then!" She turned on the monitor.

* * *

**Ayan~ The part where Natsu kills Hana and the world turns sort of warped is based off what I saw when I was really dehydrated while in the hospital a few years ago. I still remember it. It was seriously creepy. Sorry for the short chappie. Please R&R. If you don't review, Illu-chan will come after you with something decidedly lethal.**

**Illumi: I'm going to kill you first.**

**Ayan~ Please don't. Review!**


	7. Entering X MarySue X Fanfic

**Ayan~ Sorry I'm late again! I still need a beta! I attempted to make this chapter longer... Is it still too short?**

* * *

The monitor had already opened an Internet page for us. Wishing for something more exciting, I stared at it. This was it? I knew it would be like this before hand, but still… The website was just the normal homepage. I must have looked disappointed, because Ora- Natsu glanced at me knowingly.

"Natsu isn't really my name you know," she said conversationally. When I lived back in our world, I was called Alaina. It doesn't really fit me though, does it?" She shook her head. "What I said back in that last 'fic wasn't a lie. You're Fuyu-san from now on, 'cause you're wearing blue. _Fuyu_ is winter and _natsu_ is summer in Japanese."

"My name is Fuyu? What about my real name?" All this new stuff was so confusing! What was her name then?

"Well, it's for secrecy reasons. Ramen doesn't tell us anymore than we need to know. Privacy laws and all that," she replied, smiling sadly. "Inside the 'fics, we're just 'characters'. The authors write us in also, so we can't do whatever we want. There are guidelines and all that. Ever been a beta? It's sorta like that." What was she going on about now? "So what about this one?"

"Eh?" I was jolted out of my thoughts. "Oh sure, ok. Wait-" I paused, scanning the text. "-This one's pretty good! There're just a few things that need to be changed about her OC there and a little background on that one. Her Gon is a little OOC too."

She smiled once more. "You're good at this. It's exactly what we're looking for," she exclaimed happily, placing her hands on the computer. It struck me now that this was a Mac, which oddly made me chuckle. My brother had a laptop just like it. At the thought of my brother, whom I would never see again, I sobered up. "Here we go!"

And just like that, the little orange room with the cutesy atmosphere was instantly transformed into a literal wall of words.

As I soon figured out, Natsu/Alaina was a very energetic person. Diving in without thinking seemed to be the way she did everything. With more understanding, I could tell that she didn't need to think because her instincts were so highly trained to detect anomalies. She smirked at me.

"This, Fuyu-chan, is a fanfic is the purest sense of things. Its true form, as one might say. We're gonna read this, and dive in when we find it necessary." The words responded to her little explanation, and began to swirl around us faster.

* * *

_Marianne looked over Gon-san's shoulder and blushed. She was not in love with Killua-san! How could Leorio-san have said that?_

"Such obvious denial! Why does she even bother? She's gonna end up with him anyway!"

"Shut up! We're getting to the good-ish part!"

_Leorio-san sent her a knowing smile. How did he even find out she was a girl? Her secret was hidden so well!_

"Apparently not if a clueless guy like him could tell!"

_ Gon-san turned to her. "I forgot to ask you this, but why are you always so polite? Not that I mind. It's very cute."_

"Eh? Gon wouldn't say that!"

_"My mother... She made sure knew everything... Before she passed away... She was the Queen of Adefihosu, a small country in Asia. __I would be the Crown Princes- the Crown Prince, but it was overthrown." Killua-san was looking at her now! He had that cute look on his face- No! She was not attracted to him! He was a Zoldyk! She couldn't fall in love with anyone, let alone Killua-san!_

"I take it back about this being good. It sucks!"

"Then let's dive in!"

* * *

She couldn't fall in love with anyone, let alone Killua-_san_!

"Marin? Are you ok? I wasn't... _insensitive_, or anything, was I?" Gon-_san_ asked slyly.

"REWRITE THAT SENTENCE DA*MIT!"

...

Eh?

"Um, excuse me? What was that you were saying Mr...?" The weird man took out a giant pen and-

* * *

She couldn't fall in love with anyone, let alone Killua-_san_!

"Marin? Are you ok? It's fine if you don't want to talk about it," Gon-_san_ worried.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm perfectly ok..." She sighed.

"Slightly better Gon! After all, we don't want you to be growing up too fast, do we?" A cheerful voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"Um, thanks? Who are you?"

"I," proclaimed the enthusiastic teen, "am Natsu! You can call me Natts." The orange-clad boy wearing the number 118 grinned. Another boy came up from behind and hit him on the head.

"Shut up... You're yelling too loud... Why am I a b-"

"No possible rivals, Fu! This, fellows, is my _kohai,_ Fuyu-_chan_!"

"...I'm apparently a boy, so I take offense at your -_chan_! Stupid _senpai_!" The newcomer was a clone of Natsu except for the change in color and number (he was dressed in blue and his number was 119). "Anyway," continued Fuyu, "We are applicants, right Natsu-_senpai_?" Natsu nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu-_san_, Fuyu-_san_," Marianne said politely. Fuyu-_san_ glanced at her condescendingly as Natsu-_san_ smiled brightly at her.

"Nice to meet you too! What's your name?"

"Ah! Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier! I am Marin of Adefihosu." She bowed quickly, then straightened up to a surprised face.

"You're from that country? Seriously? How did you escape? I heard that the new ruler is a dictator and won't let any citizen leave the country!" He gaped at her.

"Ah... Well... Is it really that bad there right now?" That's right. She could just avoid the question.

"Well, yeah! Even Fuyu-_tan_ knows the situation!"

"What was that 'even Fuyu-_tan_' I heard there? And don't call me -_tan_!" Fuyu retorted.

"I have to go back there soon..."

"Marin? Are you ok?" Gon-_san_ asked.

"Could you two please not ask him sensitive questions like that? How about you tell us about yourselves? Like how you know about Adefihosu?" Kurapika-_san_ requested cooly.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just surprised. Fuyu-_rin_ and I are students under a professor. _Sensei_ likes to know what is going on in the world. He told us to take this exam to gather more info or something. I've been with _sensei_ for a while, but Fuyu-_chin_ joined us a month ago."

"Stop with all the cutesy nicknames _senpai_!" Fuyu yelled angrily. "It's really annoying!" Although she was glad to be out of the spotlight, she still felt sorry for Fuyu-_san_.

"So who are all you guys? I know Marin and Gon, but what about you three?" Natsu-_san_ asked curiously.

"I'm Kurapika. This is Leorio and that is Killua," Kurapika-_san_ replied. "How do you know Gon?" Fuyu-_san_ smirked.

"Let's just say we know his dad." Natsu-_san_ smiled at this.

"You know my dad? Really? Do you know where he is?" Gon-_san_ jumped up excitedly.

"Nope! No idea! I can tell you about him though!" The next few hours were spent listening to stories about Gon's dad and running.

* * *

**Ayan~ Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm not sure if Marianne/Marin is enough MarySue for you guys. She was for me... She scares me! Yes, Fuyu/Miriam and Natsu/Alaina/Orangey have been turned in boys by the author of the fanfic. The stories Natsu tells about Ging are all made up based on his canon personality.**

**Ayan~ Question of the chapter: Should the MarySue hunters save the story by improving Marianne or just kill her and get it over with?**


End file.
